So I watched you walk away
by this.hostage.stuff.is.fun
Summary: You turned and walked away leaving me crying in the rain. Crying in the poring, soaking, ice cold, and English rain." Just a one-shot about James and Lily that I wrote. R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. gets that right...

I was board and wrote this. Hope you like it! :)

* * *

So I watched you walk away.

I ran down here in the poring rain, and arrived out of breath and soaking. I was ready to tell you. I had come to my senses and finally realized that I didn't hate you. I never had…

But you turned after I called your name, didn't even give me enough time to say anything. You just stared at me with your hazel eyes and said…

"I have been thinking… you are right. We weren't meant to be together. It's been almost seven years and you don't feel the same way that I do." You turned and walked away leaving me crying in the rain.

Crying in the poring, soaking, ice cold, and English rain.

You left me with my newly full heart shattering into hundreds of tiny fragments.

_On the last day of school…_

"Lily! Lily Evans! Oi! Please! LILIAN JANE EVANS!" I had heard you loud and clear. Just like every other time in the past seven years. I had hung on to your every word. I had also criticized, turned down, and hurt you using every one of those words that I had oh so carefully listened to.

I chose to ignore you again now, if you were going to walk away and not care then so I.

"Lily," I felt your hand on my arm as you yanked on it and turned me around.

"What Potter?" I hated myself for being so cold and harsh. You didn't know what I had been about to say.

"Lily," I could tell I had hurt you "did I do something?"

That surprised me. I didn't think you would be able to tell. Apparently the surprise was evident on my face because you rushed to explain what you meant.

"I have been watching you so closely for seven years, I could tell. I have almost been stalking you I was so obsessed with knowing everything you did. I still would like you to answer my question though." You were persistent. That was the reason I realized how stupid I had been for the past seven years.

"Nothing…" I feel myself shake my head a turn away from you.

But you don't let me go. Your hand still has a firm grip on my upper arm.

"No it's not nothing." Darn your beautiful hazel eyes that can get so big.

"It's nothing James. Please let go." I try turn away again.

"All right, now I know something is wrong. You are being nice, and polite to me, plus you called me James." I know you are trying to make me laugh. It might have worked another time, but not now.

"Back off Potter."

"Now we are back to insulting me. This means you are getting better." That stupid crooked grin.

"Shove off."

"If you don't tell me what is bothering you right now I will kiss you."

I stare at you trying to figure out if you mean it.

You do. I can see that you have made up your mind and you are going to go through with it.

"Fine! I will tell you, but we have to get on the train first or we are going to miss it." I cry out in an exasperated voice. I am trying to distract you, and maybe I can ditch you in the crowds… but you will be able to find me. I know it.

"All right." I almost sigh in relief but then you grab me and sling me over your shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I scream.

"I am making sure you don't try to run off." I can't deny that you are athletic. Even with me on you back you sprint off in the direction of the train at a pace I couldn't reach even without someone on my back.

We reach the train and hop on. I am about to try and get away but you manage to slip one of your strong arms around my waist.

"Not thinking of running away are we?" I can feel your breath on the back of my neck and it is making me shiver.

"Cold much?" I want to tell you that I am not cold, but then I would have to explain why I was shivering.

You wrap your other arm around me and pull me into the closest empty compartment.

"So, what is it that is bothering you my lady?" You sit down and pull me onto your lap.

"Well, it might take a little while." I hope you will bail to go hang out with your two idiotic friends and one descent one.

"That's all right, for you I have all the time in the world."

"I thought you didn't like me." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"I don't dislike you! Where did you hear that?" I can tell you are angry now, that should frighten me but it just makes me happy that you don't hate me.

"You did when I came down to talk to you a week ago in the rain." I can feel myself almost start to cry at the memory. It had taken me four weeks to work up the courage even thought I'm in Gryffindor.

"No," You pull me around on your lap to face you and tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear "I said that I was giving up. Every time I tried to show you how responsible or nice I could be you watched it with cold eyes. I still love you every bit as much as before Lily, I just have given up trying to force you to love me back."

I can't take it. After every thing I had said to you, you still loved me. I was horrid saying that you never did anything nice when I was the one being mean! I started to cry right in front of you.

Instead of being disgusted or anything like that you just pull me closer and let me ruin your shirt with my salty tears.

"It can't be that bad can it? That it would make you cry?" I can feel your words rumble in your chest with my face pressed into your shirt.

"No, but…" I sigh and sit up more "When I came down last week I came down to tell you something." I can tell you are confused, as you should be. "I came down to tell you I had changed my mind. These past seven years I had said all manner of things from 'I hate you' to 'You are such a jerk' when I was wrong. I never hated you James. I just misunderstood my emotions."

"I don't get it." You admit as you nervously run your hand through your hair.

I shyly replace your hand with mine and run it through your hair. It was soft, not like I had thought it would be. I could see why you always ran your hand thorough it. I can see surprise on your face but you hide it quickly and just wrap your arm around my waist.

"I had come down to tell you that I had mixed up my emotions. They say that hate and love are easily confused because they are both such strong emotions. I did that. I thought I hated you when really I…" I trailed off here unsure of how to end, plus you had stopped breathing and I couldn't see your face seeing as it was buried deep in my shoulder.

"James?" I run my hand through his hair again and find it is rather soothing.

"Are you saying you love me?"

I took a deep breath and tried to make my voice seem more courageous but it turned out a whisper "Yes. Yes I am."

At first you don't do anything but then you pick your head up from where it was resting on my shoulder and grab my chin forcing me to look at you.

"Are you really in love with me?" You stare at me as if trying to prove I am lying.

"Yes." I whimper.

Before I can do anything else you kiss me quickly on the lips. It was way too quick for me to register, and that makes me sad.

I frown.

"See you don't. You are frowning again." You sigh and you head falls a bit more.

"I am not frowning because you kissed me." I giggle "I am frowning because it was so quick I didn't have any time to register it"

"Oh," I can see you smile devilishly and I start to worry "I can fix that."

I don't have time to say anything before you kiss me. This time my lips break into a smile. That seems to please you and you go right on kissing me.

I can't believe I wasted seven years hating you. I guess I will just have to make it up now.

* * *

Raise you hand if you like reviews! (raises hand enthusiastically) All right, so please click that blue-purple button down there and review! I really want to know what you think! :)


End file.
